All I Want is Your Love
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Seven years in the future. On Valentine's Day, Casey is going to propose to April in Paris. Donnie tries to act as though he's fine with it but a night on the town and advice from Splinter and Kirby O'Neil might just get him to fly to Paris to tell April three little words. Meanwhile April meets a woman on a plane who gets her thinking about her relationships.


"Are you serious?" Raphael asked in surprise. "Casey, you know this is going to cost you a fortune." Raphael had never known Casey to be spending a lot of money or being so romantic to his girlfriend.

Casey grinned at him. "Hey April's worth it. I can wait to spend to see the look on her face when I tell her that we're spending Valentine's Day in Paris," Casey said excitedly. "She's always wanted to go to France so I know she'll love the idea."

"Well it does make up for the past six years of you forgetting Valentine's Day," Raphael joked. Casey shot him a dirty look. "Come on, what's really going on? You're planning something. Are you going to ask her to move in with you or…?" Raphael trailed off when Casey pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket.

"I'm going to propose to her at dinner on Valentine's Day, Raph and I want it to be the most special moment of her life," Casey told him happily.

"Wow, that's amazing. I think you're a sap and that's way too mushy which means she'll love it," Raphael commented, knowing that while April was more of a tomboy, she and Raph disagreed about what was romantic and what was gooey and sickining.

"Uh, Raph, do me a favor and don't tell your brothers about this. I don't want one of them accidentally telling April," Casey implored.

Raphael suddenly felt like he had been hit by icy water. What was he going to tell Donatello? "Yeah, I won't tell anyone. Mikey would blab the minute April walks in. You know how excited he gets."

"Thanks Raph," Casey said gratefully. He looked at his watch. "Uh-oh, I was supposed to meet April for dinner fifteen minutes ago. Well at least she won't be so mad when I surprise her with two tickets to Paris."

"Can you bring back a souvenir from and a picture of the Eiffel Tower?" Raphael asked hopefully. Casey raised an eyebrow at him. "For Mikey," Raphael lied quickly, averting his eyes.

"Sure thing, pal," Casey said.

* * *

April quickly ran into her apartment, passing her father without even saying anything to him. She went into her room and started packing.

"What's going on, April?" Kirby O'Neil asked curiously as he would into April's room.

"You'll never believe it. Casey's arranged for us to spend Valentine's Day in Paris. He arranged for us to see an opera, go see the Mona Lisa and tour the Luxembourg Garden. Finally on Valentine's day, we're going to have dinner at the Eiffel Tower," April answered happily. "I can't believe how romantic this is. I have to go out and buy something from Victoria's Secret." April's eyes widened when she realized she had just said that in front of her father who was now giving her a stern look. "I mean shop for shoes. I love their shoes," April lied quickly.

"Uh-huh," Kirby said disbelievingly. "Fine, I'll make sure to put Donnie's gift in water when it arrives."

"Dad, Donnie's not going to send me flowers for Valentine's Day," April told him firmly.

"He's been sending them for seven years," Kirby reminded her.

"Oh that was when Casey would forget to get me anything and when he had a crush on me," April said dismissively. "He's over his crush now."

"Or gotten better at concealing it," Kirby said with a shrug.

April gave her father a suspicious look. "Dad, would you rather I date Donnie instead of Casey?"

"I want you to date whoever makes you happy," Kirby assured her, kissing the top of head. "But just so you know I sent your mother Valentine's Day gifts even when I wasn't dating her. But I guess all friends do that," Kirby commented in a tone that suggested otherwise.

"Donnie and I are just friends and he wants it to be that as much as I do," April told him firmly.

"Okay, just remember, your mom didn't realize she loved me until it was too late," Kirby said gently, walking out of April's room.

"What do you mean too late? You married her!" April shouted after him, confused.

* * *

"It's been seven years, Donnie, please tell me you aren't sending April flowers again," Leonardo pleaded as Donatello was on his computer browsing the flower store.

"Of course I am. As her friend, I think she deserves flowers for Valentine's Day especially when her so called perfect boyfriend doesn't ever buy her anything," Donatello told him plainly with a little trace of bittiness.

"Not this year, Don," Raphael remarked with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Michelangelo asked curiously. "Is Casey finally loosening the purse strings and buying her a pretty necklace?"

Raphael gave him a dirty despite having teased Casey about it hours before. "Oh he's doing a lot more than that. Actually he's taking her to Paris tomorrow night so they can spend Valentine's Day at the Eiffel Tower."

"Seriously? Go Casey," Michelangelo said approvingly. Then he saw Donnie's glare. "I mean that jerk. How dare he take his girlfriend on a romantic getaway."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks, Mikey. Well I'm glad Casey's finally remembering Valentine's Day. April will be happy to go to France and I'm sure Kirby will keep my flowers fresh until she gets back," Donatello said calmly.

Raphael took a deep breath. He really didn't want to shatter the last remaining hope Donatello had of being with April but he also wanted it to be over and let Donatello move on. "Casey's going to propose at their Valentine's Day dinner," Raphael said quietly.

Leonardo's eyes widened and Michelangelo gasped. Not because of the news itself but because they were worried about the impact of the news on Donatello.

"Oh, good for her," Donatello said stoically, getting up and walking to his bedroom without another word.


End file.
